La yukata nueva
by Bala-2006
Summary: Años después de la lucha contra Naraku, Inuyasha y sus amigos celebran en la aldea un festival del cual Inuyasha sale gravemente herido. La promesa de comprarle una yukata nueva a Kagome si sobrevive y la aparición de una extraña sacerdotisa son vitales.


**LA YUKATA NUEVA**

El día había comenzado de la forma más maravillosa. En ese día, iban a celebrar que habían pasado cinco años desde la muerte de Naraku, desde la destrucción de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus. Emocionada como ninguno de ellos lo había estado, había cosido ella misma con las mejores telas importadas de su época una preciosa yukata. Era cierto que había recibido mucha ayuda de su madre pero la mayoría lo hizo ella. Las suaves sedas que había comprado eran exquisitas y desde luego merecían su elevado coste, y los bordados eran realmente maravillosos. Iba a ser la sensación del festival en el pueblo de la anciana Kaede y desde luego lo fue hasta ese momento.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que acabaría la noche con su yukata cubierto de sangre?, ¿Quién diría que Inuyasha iba a recibir en su pecho una lanza que estaba destinada a ella? Y ¿Quién diría que ella iba a acabar con un Inuyasha moribundo entre sus brazos?

Desolada le apartó el flequillo una vez más para poder observar sus preciosos ojos y le abrazó intensamente, deseando que la dichosa lanza le hubiera atravesado a ella. ¿Por qué Inuyasha tenía que hacer siempre esas cosas?, ¿por qué siempre recibía sus golpes?, ¿por qué nunca se quejaba de su debilidad?, ¿por qué protegía a alguien como ella y despreciaba su vida en el proceso?

Lágrimas desconsoladas arremetieron contra sus mejillas mientras sollozaba una vez más dolida y humillada. Ya había perdido la cuenta del número de veces en que Inuyasha dio la vida por ella desde que se conocían, eran innumerables las heridas que había recibido por ella y realmente dolorosa la visión de algunas de esas cicatrices. ¿Cómo iba a afrontarlo? Inuyasha se estaba muriendo entre sus brazos.

Sentía que cada aliento que lanzaba iba a ser el último, cada temblor intensificaba más su llanto, sus suaves jadeos de dolor la hacían desfallecer y su sangre, la sangre que cruelmente recorría el tejido de su yukata, era cada vez más abundante y espesa.

De repente, Inuyasha se removió inquieto entre sus brazos y tuvo que cambiar la posición dejando reposar la cabeza del hanyou contra su pecho. Su querido hanyou estaba cada vez más pálido y su piel se estaba enfriando.

- Inuyasha… - murmuró- por favor… tenemos que ir a la aldea… intentar curarte…

- No, quiero quedarme aquí…

Inuyasha abrió los ojos observándola a través de la bruma que le atormentaba y alargó un brazo intentando romper el hechizo que parecía querer llevarle al más allá. Agarró su mano cálida y temblorosa y la llevó a su pecho ensangrentado, contra su corazón. Ella pudo sentir lo débiles latidos de su corazón y recordó lo fuerte que latía hacia unas pocas horas cuanto estaban en el festival.

- Divina Kagome, lleva una yukata preciosa- le dijo Miroku mientras sostenía a sus gemelas contra la cadera- se ve hermosa.

- Gracias Miroku- sonrió- veo que las niñas siguen igual de traviesas.

- Divina Kagome, tú no lo has visto pero… - se acercó a ella hasta tener sus labios pegados a su oído- este par de diablillos han tenido la idea de lanzarle un jarrón repleto de sake al señor Ikuto.

- ¿El de los perros en la huerta?- preguntó sorprendida.

- El mismo, ahora tengo que proteger a este par de diablillos de su mal genio…

Antes de que Miroku hubiera podido terminar de hablar el ladrido de unos perros le hizo saltar. Kagome vio horrorizada al señor Ikuto tirando de unas cadenas que ataban a sus perros, pero cuando se volvió hacia su izquierda Miroku ya no estaba allí. ¡Estaba huyendo! Divertida se llevó una mano a la boca para tapar su risa y después se dirigió hacia la zona en la que estaban los aperitivos.

- ¡Feh! Las hijas de Miroku son un incordio.

A Kagome se le cayeron los rollitos de primavera que tenía en la mano del susto cuando Inuyasha se apareció a su lado diciendo aquello. Suspirando por el típico mal genio del hanyou, se agachó y recogió los restos de la comida desperdiciada para tirarla.

- ¡Serás torpe!- le dijo- no se te puede dejar sola…

Se había callado de repente. Kagome tras tirar los restos se volvió hacia él y le descubrió mirándola fijamente, sin pestañear. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿la miraba a ella?

El hanyou agarró su mano y la hizo girar sobre sí misma observando todo su yukata en su esplendor. Había escogido un yukata en su mayoría azul celeste porque era su color favorito pero los adornos eran rojos porque sabía a la perfección que ése era el color favorito de Inuyasha. Él la hizo detenerse y entonces agarró uno de los muchos mechones rizados que colgaban de su recogido. Se había decidido por un recogido para que el cabello no la molestara y había dejado algunos mechones sueltos para darle un toque sexi y desenfrenado que llamara la atención del hanyou, y al parecer lo había conseguido.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó sonrojada.

Inuyasha también se sonrojó y le echó un último vistazo antes de girar la cabeza.

- ¡Pareces una piñata!

Entre todos los comentarios desagradables que podría haberle hecho, Inuyasha sin duda debía haber escogido el más horrible de todos. La había comparado con una piñata gorda, ostentosa y fea.

- ¡Inuyasha! – exclamó sonriente al darse cuenta de que el hanyou ya sabía lo que le esperaba- ¡Siéntate!

Por lo que se dice inercia, el hanyou cayó contra el suelo provocando un estruendo que llamó la atención de la gente de los alrededores. Al principio lo miraron algo sorprendidos pero en seguida comprendieron el meollo del asunto y siguieron a lo suyo. Los aldeanos estaban muy acostumbrados a verles pelear y sobre todo a que Kagome le ordenara sentarse.

- ¿Ves lo que me obligas a hacer?

- Nadie te obliga… - murmuró el hanyou desde el suelo.

Antes de que el hanyou recuperara las fuerzas para levantarse, un apuesto hombre vestido con un hakama gris se acercó a la muchacha y le ofreció su mano.

- Señorita Kagome, ¿me concede este baile?

Inuyasha miró desde el suelo al muchacho maldiciéndolo todo. No sólo se atrevía a pedirle un baile a Kagome sino que además era guapo. ¡Maldito desgraciado! Pero Kagome le rechazaría. Sintió que se le caía la boca cuando la vio asentir y agarrar su mano para dirigirse hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la danza. ¿Iba a bailar con él?, ¡Eso ni soñarlo!

Se levantó del suelo resistiendo a todo último vestigio del hechizo del rosario y fue apartando con las manos a todo el que se le cruzaba hasta llegar a la pareja. Aún no habían empezado a bailar. Ambos le miraron sorprendidos y Kagome giró la cabeza para observar el inconfundible rastro de gente tirada en el suelo que Inuyasha había dejado. Le observó inquisitiva y él supo que debía darse prisa.

- ¡Oye, tú! – le dijo al muchacho- la mujer baila conmigo.

- La señorita Kagome ha aceptado mi invitación.

El joven tenía pelotas debía admitirlo, pero estaba seguro de que sólo pensaba en meterse dentro de la yukata de Kagome. Sucio adolescente de mierda.

- Me parece que no sabes con quien estás hablando- le gruñó- si sabes lo que te conviene buscarás a otra chica.

El joven saltó al escucharle, miró a Kagome una vez y luego a Inuyasha. Y en sus ojos se reflejó que Kagome ya no le debía parecer tan interesante. El muchacho huyó corriendo, apartando a todo el que se le cruzara y ambos quedaron solos en medio de la danza. La gente ya no les observaba sino que habían retomado su danza y ellos dos sólo tenían dos opciones: apartarse para no molestar o bailar.

- Ya te vale, Inuyasha- agarró la manga de su haori- anda, vamos.

- ¿No querías bailar, mujer?

Esa pregunta consiguió captar su atención y la hizo detenerse. Se giró lentamente y observó en los ojos de Inuyasha una seriedad que no había visto reflejada desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

- ¿Me-me… estás pidiendo…qu-que… que baile… con… contigo? – balbuceó.

Inuyasha se sonrojó intensamente y bajó la mirada mientras asentía lentamente. La muchacha se quedó sin palabras. Inuyasha pidiéndole que bailara con él era algo totalmente inusual y único. Si no aceptaba puede que no se le volviera a presentar la oportunidad así que tenía muy claro que aprovecharía hasta el último segundo.

Sonrió tímidamente mientras se acercaba a él y esperó a que Inuyasha la rodeara con sus brazos y la guiara tal y cómo debía hacer el hombre. Pero Inuyasha no hizo nada. La miró y luego se puso a mirar a los otros hombres. ¡No sabía bailar!

- Inuyasha, ¿necesitas ayuda?

- ¡Feh!

El hanyou apartó la mirada avergonzado y siguió observando fijamente a los demás bailarines. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que se hacía todo eso?

La respuesta a su pregunta llegó antes de lo esperado. Kagome agarró sus manos para que las apartara de su pecho y luego se acercó a él hasta rozar su cuerpo con el suyo. Con el rostro tan sonrojado como el del hanyou, la muchacha le hizo rodear su cintura con sus brazos y ella a su vez colocó suavemente sus manos sobre su pecho.

- Ahora sigue la música.

Así lo hicieron. Fueron avanzando con cada compás, lentamente, suavemente, sin prisa y también sin pausa. Se observaban sin poder dejar de mirar al otro y Kagome podía sentir bajo la palma de su mano derecho el latido frenético del corazón de Inuyasha.

- Estoy destrozando tu preciosa yukata…

La escena en la que bailaba con Inuyasha se desvaneció de su mente y volvió a la realidad, a la terrible y cruel realidad. Inuyasha moribundo se retorcía entre sus brazos y la observaba con una ternura muy poco habitual en él.

- No importa…

- Las manchas de sangre no desaparecerán…

- Tranquilo, Inuyasha- sollozó- eso es lo de menos ahora.

- Te prometo que te compraré otra…- tosió- te prometo que en cuanto me recupere te llevaré a tu época y te compraré la que más te guste…

Te prometo que en cuanto me recupere… ¡Dios Santo!, ¡Qué bien sonaba eso! Claro que se iba a recuperar, ¿no? En dos días el mismo malhumorado y borde de Inuyasha andaría detrás de ella intentando picarla. La idea le fascinaba más que nunca.

- ¡Te recuerdo que es una promesa, Inuyasha!- le acusó- en cuanto te recuperes te haré pagar mi yukata nueva.

- ¡Como sois las mujeres!- sonrió con algo de esfuerzo mientras un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca- os hablan de comprar ropa… y os cambia la cara…

- ¡No digas tonterías Inuyasha!

- Me gustas más cuando sonríes, nena.

Nena Así era como la estaba llamando en aquella última temporada. Un día de repente se lo soltó consiguiendo sorprenderla y desde entonces se lo repetía bastante a menudo. También le había llegado a llamar pequeña o muñeca pero el que a él más debía gustarle era nena. Al principio le sorprendieron esos apelativos, pero una noche le descubrió en su casa a altas horas de la noche viendo películas de amor. ¡Inuyasha viendo películas de amor! Algunas eran para llorar, otras tenían algo de contenido erótico y otras eran una auténtica fustaña pero él se las veía todas. Por eso, Kagome había empezado a leerse la guía de programación del canal que él solía poner. Siempre sabía la película que él iba a ver y se imaginaba al hanyou llorando durante una escena triste, sonrojado en alguna escena picante o incluso aburrido cuando el romance era excesivo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, nena? – le sonrió él- aún no me has dado el gusto…

Kagome le miró sin entender al principio y luego sonrió mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo a raudales por sus mejillas. ¡Dios, cuánto le amaba! Pero, ¿quién era ella para decírselo al hanyou? Él estuvo enamorado durante más de cincuenta años de la sacerdotisa Kikio y era más que probable que aún lo estuviera. ¿Por qué iba a amargarle los últimos minutos de su vida?

Espantada sacudió la cabeza al pensar en sus últimos segundos de vida. No, Inuyasha no podía morir. Definitivamente, no.

- Parece mentira que hayan pasado cinco años, ¿no?

Kagome asintió ante el comentario de su mejor amiga y se sentó junto a ella en la raíz de un árbol. Las gemelas de Sango y su último hijo se encontraban en ese momento con Kohaku mientras que ellos organizaban su reunión privada. Ellos, en cambio, hacían seis maravillosos años de amistad.

Cuando viajó al Sengoku por primera vez se consideraba una chica normal y corriente cursando el último año de secundaria pero entonces, su concepto de la realidad cambió y se amplió. Primero conoció al hanyou Inuyasha, un medio demonio desagradable y terco que poco a poco se había ido introduciendo en su corazón. Después se cruzó en su camino el pequeño Shippo, un kitsune cuyos padres fueron asesinados y necesitaba de una madre. Más tarde vino el monje Miroku, y su extremadamente alto lívido que provocó más de un problema con toda mujer hermosa que se les cruzara. Por último y no por ello menos importante, llegó al equipo la habilidosa exterminadora de demonios Sango y su compañera Kirara, una gata de siete colas. Juntos vivieron las más fantásticas aventuras y su amistad se fue reforzando más y más hasta el punto en el que casi eran como hermanos. Miroku era muy amable con ella, pero ya no se comportaba como un pervertido con ella y por lo que había visto él e Inuyasha se habían hecho amigos del alma. Sango y ella por su parte eran como hermanas prácticamente desde que se conocieron. Siempre congeniaron muy bien y el tiempo lo único que hizo fue reforzar más su amistad. En cuanto a Shippo, por mucho que lo negara Inuyasha, se había convertido en el hijo de todos. Entre todos se habían esforzado por educarlo para que fuera un buen hombre o mejor dicho un buen kitsune.

- ¿No echáis de menos nuestros viajes?

Kagome observó al joven Shippo y sonrió entendiendo su nostalgia. Tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en lo grande que se había hecho. Tan sólo tenía catorce años y ya la alcanzaba. Sería muy alto y fuerte, estaba segura de ella.

- Pues yo no echo de menos la lucha contra Naraku- comentó Inuyasha.

- La lucha no- siguió Miroku- pero aquellos tiempos… lo pasábamos tan bien…

- Sí- continuó Kagome- a veces se complicaba mucho la batalla pero siempre vencíamos y lo celebrábamos con alegría aún estando abatidos…

- Kagome siempre curaba nuestras heridas- añadió Sango- siempre cuidabas de nosotros.

- Y vosotros siempre me protegíais durante la lucha…

El silencio se volvió a hacer entre ellos y los cinco a la vez levantaron sus cabezas para observar las estrellas en el firmamento. Todos echaban de menos los viejos tiempos. Las peleas mañaneras entre Inuyasha y Kagome, las proposiciones indecorosas del monje, el escepticismo de la exterminadora, los celos del hanyou, las bromas del kitsune, los estudios de la joven miko…

- ¿Si pudierais repetir la experiencia lo haríais? – preguntó el monje.

Era una pregunta difícil que requería mucha meditación pero contestaron prácticamente a la vez.

- ¡Sí!

- Fue muy doloroso al principio perder a mi familia y enfrentarme a un hermano controlado por Naraku- Sango apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga- pero todos me apoyasteis mucho y al final recuperé a mi hermano. Aprendí mucho de todo aquello y también gané mucho- una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla- gané un marido,- miró a Miroku- un hijo adoptivo,- miró a Shippo- un amigo refunfuñón- miró a Inuyasha- y una hermana- sonrió contra el hombro de Kagome- sin duda lo repetiría muy a pesar de los malos momentos.

- Cuando empecé a perseguir a Naraku no esperé unirme a nadie- el monje observó su mano derecha donde residía el vórtice- sólo pensaba en matar a Naraku y de no ser posible dejar descendencia que se ocupara de hacerlo- sonrió- aunque parezca mentira dicho por mí y sin que sirva de precedentes, creo poder afirmar que un ejército de mujeres hermosas no me haría feliz nunca- miró a Sango- sólo hay una en el mundo que me haga sentir realmente bien.

La exterminadora le devolvió la sonrisa desde su posición a su marido y después se volvió hacia Shippo al igual que los demás para escucharle.

- Naraku no mató a mis padres, fue la lucha por los fragmentos de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus lo que lo hizo- se retorció las manos- al principio sentía mucho odio y rabia y sólo pensaba en vengarme pero luego os fui conociendo a vosotros y me di cuenta de que le venganza no es la solución, de que hay otras cosas por las que luchar- rió- además me llevé a un par de nuevas mamás a las que adoro y también a un par de padres- suspiró- y aunque siempre diré que Inuyasha es un cascarrabias, también he aprendido mucho de él.

Inuyasha hizo lo impensable para todos, le guiñó un ojo a Shippo en señal de complicidad y le dirigió una sonrisa. Llegó el turno de Kagome.

- Antes de venir a la era Sengoku por primera vez, yo sólo pensaba en que era mi último año como estudiante de secundaria y en que ya tenía la edad para salir con chicos- suspiró- empecé el curso emocionada con la idea de convertirme en una senpai y feliz porque tenía algún que otro admirador- murmuró pensando en Houjo- un día aparecí aquí y os fui conociendo una tras otro, descubrí que era la reencarnación de Kikio y todo lo que había hecho y le quedaba por hacer a Naraku- su mirada se volvió más seria- en ese momento descubrí que aunque no fuera gran cosa, que yo podía hacer algo por ayudar en la lucha para recuperar la esfera de los cuatro espíritus de las garras de Naraku y purificarla- la nostalgia la invadió una vez más- hubo momentos en que llegué a pasarlo realmente mal. El dolor tanto físico como psicológico llegaba a superarme en muchas ocasiones y a veces tenía que pasar tanto tiempo lejos de casa que cuando llegaba me sentía totalmente perdida en mi hogar, entre mi familia y mis amigas- sonrió- pero siempre os tuve a vosotros para animarme. Definitivamente, no me arrepiento de nada.

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de la miko y se volvieron hacia el hanyou, el último que faltaba por confesarse.

- Yo… bueno… - dudó- en un tiempo no muy lejano deseé la esfera de los cuatro espíritus para ser un demonio completo y acabar con las burlas, la marginación y las palizas. Desde pequeño siempre fui el otro, ni un demonio, ni un hombre- miró a la luna- mi madre intentó protegerme mientras vivió pero cuando aquella epidemia la alcanzó todo mi mundo se derrumbó encima. Desde entonces estuve huyendo y cuando Kikio consiguió que recuperará todas mis esperanzas, un maldito desgraciado lo destruyó todo- cerró los puños- pero un día una chica extrañamente parecida pero tan diferente a Kikio, me liberó y desde entonces todo empezó a cambiar. Nos juntamos todos en un largo y peligroso viaje en el que no había marcha atrás y me convencisteis de que podía quedarme tal y como estaba- sonrió- supongo que la insistencia de una chica por decir que le gustaba tal y como soy, me convenció.

Kagome se sonrojó y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- Podríamos planear otro viaje lleno de aventuras. ¿Qué os parece?- propuso Shippo.

- Sólo veo un único inconveniente- contestó Miroku- Sango y yo tenemos tres hijos a los que entender.

- Vaya, no lo pensé…

- Podríamos dejarlo para cuando crezcan- pensó en voz alta Miroku- pero entonces ya seríamos viejos- suspiró- además, seguro que la señorita Kagome quiere tener hijos, ¿verdad?

Kagome se sonrojó y asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Tener hijos era su mayor ilusión pero desgraciadamente, nunca los tendría con quien amaba.

- Ya has oído Inuyasha- Miroku le dio con su bastó en el pecho- tienes que ponerte a trabajar desde ya. La señorita Kagome no va a esperar toda la vida a que la fecundes.

Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo ni a golpear al monje ya que Sango le tiró al suelo antes con su hiraikotsu.

- No les presiones o tardarán más.

- ¿Tardar más? – repitió Inuyasha- ¿tú piensas lo mismo?

- Bueno… Inuyasha… jejeje…

Kagome sonrojada hasta las raíces del cabello se levantó de la rama del árbol dispuesta a detener a Inuyasha si su mal genio aumentaba pero entonces un mal presentimiento la asaltó. Los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron y unas ramas se movieron.

- ¡Muere, sacerdotisa Kagome!

El grito llegó antes de que la lanza atravesara las ramas de los árboles. Inuyasha corrió, fue realmente rápido y se interpuso entre la afilada punta de la lanza y ella. Vio horrorizada como era atravesado y no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar corriendo para agarrarle en su caída. Miroku, Sango y Shippo agarraron sus armas como un rayo y corrieron tras el atacante. Kagome, en cambio, se quedó con un Inuyasha que se negaba a moverse hasta un médico entre sus brazos.

- ¿En qué piensas, Kagome?

- Pensaba en nuestra conversación de hace en momento, cuando estábamos todos…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por nada en particular, tranquilo.

Kagome se inclinó y volvió a estrecharle entre sus brazos mientras rezaba por octava vez en la última hora. Inuyasha era todo aquello a lo que amaba, si él dejaba su mundo, ella ya no podría vivir más. Le necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba.

- Kagome, ¿de qué color está la luna en este momento?

- ¿No la ves?

- Todo está demasiado oscuro, tampoco puedo verte ya…

Kagome contuvo a duras penas un sollozo tratando que el hanyou no se sintiera mal y sintió ganas de reír por lo irónico de la situación. Habían pasado un año eterno enfrentándose a los peores demonios, las maldiciones más retorcidas y las torturas más crueles e inimaginables y ahora el hanyou iba a morir protegiéndola de una simple lanza que había lanzado un humano como otro cualquiera.

- La luna está de color azul, está muy hermosa…

- Azul… - sonrió- como los reflejos de tu cabello… mmm… me gusta… igual que tú… - olió su cabello- no olvides nunca que te amo, nena…

Justo en ese instante la mano de Inuyasha que acariciaba su cabello cayó rápida e insípidamente. Sus ojos perdieron el color y se cerraron lentamente y sus labios quedaron entreabiertos, manchados por la sangre. El peso de Inuyasha cayó muerto cobre su cuerpo y la muchacha lloró y gritó cuanto le amaba una y otra vez. Suplicó que él volviera, pero el hanyou no se inmutó.

- ¿Amas a ese medio demonio?

La voz atravesó su torrente de lágrimas y sus llantos desesperados y la hizo volver durante un instante a la realidad. Ante ella, una mujer que jamás había visto. Una mujer hermosa de cabellos castaños vestida con una túnica de sacerdotisa blanca como la nieve.

- No me has contestado. ¿Le amas?

- ¿A qué viene esto? – le preguntó- ¿es alguna sucia o macabra broma?- preguntó- el hombre al que amo más que a nada en el mundo acaba de morir, no estoy para soportar los truquitos de nadie así que si eres algún enemigo que viene a matarme vestido de corderito, termina de una vez… - sollozó.

- Así que le amas… - le miró- ¿y morirías por él tal y como él ha hecho por ti?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – la acusó- claro que lo haría.

La sacerdotisa no pareció creerla del todo y de su larga manga se avistó el filo de una daga.

- Me estás diciendo que si yo ahora te dijera que él puede vivir a cambio de tu muerte… ¿morirías?

- Moriría feliz y entregada por él.

Kagome dejó a Inuyasha tumbado boca arriba sobre el césped y para enfatizar sus palabras y demostrar que no eran sólo eso, extendió sus brazos en el aire dejando totalmente desprotegido su cuerpo y se ofreció sin reservas a cualquier cosa que la deparara. La sacerdotisa sonrió conmovida y guardó la daga antes de inclinarse junto al hanyou.

- Cuan típico de un hombre prometerle a una mujer una hermosa yukata y morirse…

Kagome observó a la sacerdotisa sin llegar a entender a qué venían sus palabras.

- Por no pagar lo que sea… incluso morir… - sonrió.

- O- oye…

- Shhhhhhhhhh- le ordenó callar.

Kagome cerró la boca ante la insistencia de la otra sacerdotisa y la observó. Hablaba con Inuyasha como si estuviera vivo y con la única intención de provocarle. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué le permitía hablarle así a su recién fallecido Inuyasha?

- Le has prometido a esta preciosa chica una yukata nueva- le recordó- y vas a comprársela- le pellizcó la mejilla- además le comprarás todas las yukatas que se le antojen, ¿entendido?

- Perdón… pero…

- Creo que me ha entendido- le sonrió.

Kagome cada vez se sentía más perdida. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

- ¡Gandul!

La sacerdotisa le dio una torta en la nariz al hanyou sin sentir ninguna vergüenza por golpear a un muerto. Kagome quiso llamarle la atención incluso pegarla pero no tuvo tiempo a nada. De repente una gran fuerza espiritual la invadió y sintió como algo en la tierra se estaba removiendo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un fuerte latido la sacó de sus interrogantes y volvió la vista a Inuyasha viendo como su pecho se inflaba y su nariz inhalaba y exhalaba una vez más. Sus garras se clavaron en la tierra probando el terreno sobre el que estaba y de repente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mostrando el hermoso tono dorado que los caracterizaba. ¡Estaba vivo!

Kagome se lanzó en seguida a sus brazos y le besó una y otra y otra vez feliz porque estuviera vivo y feliz porque él le devolviera cada uno de sus besos. Mientras Inuyasha aún reposaba en sus brazos estrechándola fuertemente miró a la sacerdotisa que ahora se alzaba de pies ante ellos.

- ¿Quién eres? – ella no le contestó así que decidió probar con otra pregunta- ¿por qué lo has hecho?- tampoco obtuvo respuesta y decidió hacer lo que más deseaba en ese momento- ¡Gracias!

La sacerdotisa entonces la miró, le sonrió y su cuerpo reventó en un tornado de hermosas mariposas blancas. Las mariposas los rodearon y por un momento ambos observaron alucinado el espectáculo que se alzaba ante ellos.

Dos semanas después…

- ¡Kagome, eres una lenta!- exclamó el hanyou desde fuera- van a cerrar antes de que termines.

- Ya voy, por si no lo sabías, no es nada fácil ponerse esto.

El hanyou suspiró aburrido y se volvió hacia el mostrador en el que había expuestos un montón de yukatas. Tal y como había prometido, ese día se dispuso a comprarle un yukata nuevo para compensar el estropicio del anterior. Bueno, y de paso unos cuantos más- pensó al ver la montaña de yukatas que se alzaba junto a la mesa de compra.

Hace dos semanas le dieron la oportunidad de volver a la vida, una nueva oportunidad que no desaprovecharía. Esa vez todo sería diferente con Kagome.

Escuchó el sonido de las cortinas de los probadores al abrirse y el suave susurro de la seda al rozarse. Al volverse, sintió que miraba un ángel o mejor, a una tennyo.

Kagome se veía hermoso con aquel kimono. Sabía que no era un yukata cuando le pidió que se lo probara pero lo había visto tan hermoso que pensó que tenía que ser para Kagome. El kimono se adhería a le exquisita figura de la muchacha y la hacía parecer más mujer aún. Consistía en un kimono muy fino blanco hasta el suelo sobre el cual iba otro de color rosa pálido cortado hacia la zona de las rodillas y se ajustaba a su figura gracias a un tejido de seda azul celeste sujeto por un lazo rojo. Se veía hermosa y de hecho ella era hermosa.

- ¿Qué tal me queda?

- Perfecto, nos lo llevamos.

Kagome sonrió y levantó una de las largas mangas en gesto de agradecimiento cuando ante su vista se cruzó la etiqueta del kimono. Saltó del lugar al verla y eso le indicó que era caro. No era por fardar pero podía pagarlo ya que las figuras de oro macizo que había empeñado en su época se las compraron por un precio que Kagome llamó fortuna.

- No hace falta... con esos tengo bastante…

- Nada de quejas, te lo compro.

- ¿Por qué insistes tanto?

- Porque quiero que lo lleves puesto después de nuestra boda, en la comida.

Kagome se sonrojó intensamente y dio un paso atrás. Desde que Inuyasha le pidió que se casaran tras su resurrección no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, ni habían organizado nada. Justo cuando empezaba pensar que sólo se lo dijo por el momento.

- Entonces lo dijiste en serio…

- Pues claro que sí, ¡con eso no se bromea!- la miró con la sospecha pintada en la cara- ¿Acaso tú aceptaste en bromas?

- No, acepté muy en serio.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y acercó hasta poner sus manos sobre sus hombros. Lentamente se fue inclinando hasta rozar sus labios y entonces, rápidamente pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hasta pegarla a toda la extensión de su cuerpo. La besó con pasión, ardor y tremenda lujuria. Desde aquel día, le había robado cientos de besos, cada uno más maravilloso que el anterior, pero ninguno como aquel.

- Te amo, Kagome.

Kagome cerró los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas surcar su rostro y luego se abrazó a él.

- Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.

La dependienta se acercó con algo de miedo a interrumpir el momento y les preguntó por la compra.

- Ponga todo lo que se ha probado mi prometida- contestó Inuyasha fardando por primera vez de que estaban comprometidos.

Al salir de la tienda Kagome se agarró al brazo libre de Inuyasha y observó las dos bolsas llenas de yukatas y la caja con su kimono. Al fin y al cabo, Inuyasha había cumplido su promesa.

FIN


End file.
